Dig It!
by NightHawkandDragon
Summary: Yes it's another girls go to camp green lake thing! this is my frirst fic and flames are welcome. reviews are how I learn. my story is a zigzagxoc and squidxoc. if you could read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Holes fanfic and I relize I'm not the best, flames are of course welcome and reviews are how i learn so please if you could...**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN**

"Hey! Wake up!" A voice said. I could tell it was male and it had a southern accent.

"Ugh..." I sighed and looked up. There was a man in a police uniform. I was sitting on something hard and uncomfortable, relization dawned on me as i remembered everything that has happened to me up to this piont.

_Flash back_

_"Megan Ann Watson and Alanie Marie Holmes, you are sentenced for battery, that sent 5 people to the hospital. You both are truley bright students, and could have such a bright future ahead of you, Ms. Holmes you have the highest IQ in your school, and is not far behind. So I give you this choice, go to jail and have it rest on you permanent record, or serve time at Camp Green Lake correctional facility. Make your choice and make it count, 3 years of jail, or 2 years of camp. Keep in mind that i could send you to jail and not loose a minutes sleep." The judge looked at us wanting our answer. I looked over to Alanie she put on her most charming smile( or darn her, she can always manipulate people) and answered._

_"Your Honor" she said looking him in the eye. "we would like to go to Camp Green Lake, if you please."_

_End Flashback_

I looked to my right and saw Alanie sitting up staight and looking at the officer probably tring to get all the information she could off of him. I sighed again, and looked out the window, and oh joy there was nothing but dirt and holes. Wait, wait, wait, holes? Please don't tell me we were going to have to dig! Well this day kept getting better and better.

I brought myself out of my inner thoughts, and nudged Alanie.

"Care to share your findings so far?" I asked. She looked at me and smirked.

"Well," she said. " he smokes, and has so for most of his life i would say since he was sixteen or seventeen years old, he now is about thirty-seven to thirty-eight years old. He comes from a Latino-American backround. He is used to this heat but he is rather thirsty, I can tell because of how dry and chap his lips are. He plays the guitar like me, he has similar calouses, but he is left handed. He is middle class, and recently divorced, I can see the tan line of a wedding band. He doesn't like children, I can tell by the way he talks and looks at us, that could be a possible reason for divorce." She mused. " Or maybe it could be because he cheated on her, most newly divorced like to keep their wedding bands as a rememberance of a love they once had, he does not, so possibly he was unhappily married." She didn't say it loud enough for him to hear. Alanie, she was my brillant friend, sure she was very strange, and didn't care much for social exceptance, but she was my friend. She had claimed that she was a sociopath, but I could see through it, she said that so everyone would keep their distance, she couldn't handle having too many people around her. She quite enjoyed he personal space, and so I was the only one she would talk to, unless she needed something, then she could manipulate others by quickly charming them and if that failed then intimidating them. She may only be 5'6'' and and only 110 pounds but, she could be an on coming storm if she wanted. She new so much about the human mind and how it worked, she had been teaching me about it recently. Alanie told me about how, with the right posture and atitude of confidence then you can easily intimidate people, and how with a warm friendly smile people are more willing to do as you ask. She was very strange, and probably had an antisocial disorder, but I don't think is a sociopath.

She could pick up the little details of things, she reminded me of a certain detective that she shared her last name with. The characteristics between the two are erily similar, as well as I and a certain doctor. Maybe it was coincedence, or maybe it was just a laugh from God.

The bus julted forward, as it stopped. I guess we have reached our destination.

**A/N: like it? hate it? let me know thoughts so far. and kudos to those who got the doctor who refrence!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is an update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my oc characters**

**Alanie's p.o.v.**

_Oh God, I hate this place!_ Megan and I were stepping off the bus into the dry,dry air. I had my 2 bags of suff, one in each hand and they were heavy. has to be taking us somewhere that has something to drink, cause he is thirsty as hell, it was a long ride for him I suppose.

We walked up to a cabin that looked more like a shack. and walked up the steps. when we entered the was a man sitting behind a desk. I immediatly started getting as much information from him as I could.

_He smokes and has so for at least 20 years, he is in his late 40's possibly early 50', I'd say 49. He is native to Texas, and is stressed most of the time, he doesn't care for hygene, or health. He is insecure about his masculinity(probably was given a feminin name, and teased) and carries a gun everywhere, he likes to intimidate, to strike fear in others so that he is in control, was mostlikely bullied as a child and turned to crime to be excepted. He doesn't like it here around troubled children, they remind him of himself, how he was made fun of. But he stays. Why? Why stay in a place you don't want to be? He is on the run from the police and found that this placewas a good place to keep hidden, it's either here or the slammer. In summery; smokes, was bullied now is a bully, doesn't like troubled children, turned to crime at a young age and is now on the run. Oh yes, I know just what he would like to hear._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said with a Texan accent. " One, Megan Watson, and one Alanie Holmes, sent her on charges of battery sending 5 people to the hospital." He paused looking us over, trying to make sense of how 2 almost patite girls could send five people to the hospital. Well we maybe lynth but we have muscles, and the stratagies to take down someone twice or size.

"Just because you are girls doesn't mean you'll be getting any special treatment, you are the first girls here, but you won't be in the girlscouts anymore, and after today you will be treated as one of the boys." He continued.

"Well that's a relief because there were a bunch of pansy-ass bitches in girlscouts. Couldn't do a thing for themseves." I interrupted. I knew he wouldn't mind, because he had just had a ciggarette a few moments ago and was in a good mood. He smirked at my comment.

"now, my name is " _Ha! Yes I was right he had a problem with his masculinity. _"I'm not checking your bags, you can keep all your girl products to yourselves, but if I hear about you having weapons, you will be reported to the warden and that's the only rule here; DON'T. Upset. The warden" He stated slowly letting the words seep in. _Someone fears the warden and it is not me._ He walked over to a fridge and took out two bottles of soda, and walked back he held them out in front of him, Megan and I just looked at him. The officer who's name I don't really care to take the time to figure out took one of the drinks and put the other on his desk, his brow creasing alittle, he was probably dissapointed we didn't fall for his trick.

Just then a man that stood just above my hieght walked in, he wore THE dorkiest clothes I've ever seen, a farmer's hat, and had his nose slicked with sun-screen. He screamed pedofile!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: well I own a guitar, a hat, a backpack and some books, sadly Holes is not on the list of 'I own'**

**Warning: Dr. P bashing in this chapter**

**Alainie's p.o.v.**

I did not like this man that introduced himself as _Doctor _Pendansky. He was no doctor, I could see through his lies in a the instant they came from his mouth. For now I didn't need to bring attention to myself, but soon I would make my dislike for him known.

" I am the counsiler for D tent. Remember D is for diligence." He said with a smug smile on his face. I better find what I can on him to make sure he won't be to upbeat, or smug around me.

_Male, mid to late thirties, no sign of any addiction, raised in a clean home. Has a mothering attitude, is a momma's boy, father most-likely left when he was young leaving only his mother to turn to. He has bitten fingernails; nervous habit, he is nervous around campers. Why be nervous? He has a fear of being judged, of being laughed at, he tries to remain upbeat he has false confidence. Powdered surgar on his collor, and many cavities, he has a weakness for sweets. He is obviously not a doctor, his intellegence is far lower than mine. He's a lier. Why lie about being a doctor? Need of money. His wallet in his back pocket is thin, showing that it is empty. _

_I don't like this man. He is a follower and will do as the others say, he is an easy subject for intimidation. He also looks like a pedophile._

"And here is the tent you will be staying at," Pendanski said holding open the flap for us to walk in. I stepped in first Megan close behind me. The boys in the tent froze and looked at Megan and I. Pendanski stepped forward, and began introductions. "Boys, this is Alanie and Megan they are your new tent-mates."

"Mom. Since when was Camp Green Lake letting girls in?" said a boy with very dirty glasses, the dirt was so thick I was surprised he could see from them.

" Well the state issued an equal treatment act, so they are testing if having co-ed correctional facilities will work, and we have been chosen to be the testers! Now if any of you boys bother the girls in a not-so-nieghborly way, well then you'll have the warden to talk to." Pendanski said like he was repeating something that he heard earlier.

" This is Rex-" Pendanski started but was cut off by the boy with the dirty glasses.

"Yo Mom! How many times do I have to tell you? The name's X-Ray." X-Ray said, he leened forward and held out his hand towards Megan. She and I took turns shaking his hand and introducing ourselves.

"Watson" Megan said, shaking his hand.

"Holmes" I stated. I then adressed Pendanski. " Pendanski, there is a body for every bed, so," I said turning to him grabbing his collor so that he was eye level to me. " you will bring two cots by the time dinner is over, or else. I can imagine that you have briefly gone over our files, and know that hurting you mentally or physically would be no problem. Do you understand?" I said in a harsh tone. He nodded. " Then leave, and don't return until you have brought the cots"

"O-okay" He backed out of the tent falling down the steps with a girly scream then walking swiftly away.

I looked at X-ray, and put on an innocent smile. "Care to introduce us?" He still seemed a little thrown off that I just scared off the counsiler for D-tent.

"This is Armpit," He pointed to a heavy set African-American boy that lookd at us. " That's Magnet," He motioned towards a Latino boy that wore a bandana, and a cheeky smile."that's Squid," Squid was an American boy that like Magnet wore a bandana, Squid had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. I took note that Watson **(A/N: They will be referred to as Watson and Holmes now)** was starring at Squid longer than needed. " That's Zigzag" I looked towards a boy with electric blue eyes and crazy dirty blonde hair. I couldn't really tell anything about him other than than his looks and that he didn't trust us, by the way he was looking at us suspiciously. And that intrigued and frustrated me, my eyebrows furrowed in consintration, Son of a bitch! Why can't I find anything out?

"That's Stanley," He said bringing me out of my frustrated thoughts. I guess Stanley hasn't been here long enough to get a nickname, or be excepted into thier group. "That's Zero" There was a little boy that didn't even look up at the sound of his nickname, he layed there in silence looking at the ceiling of the tent, he was anti-social, we would get along quite well. Just then an alarm sounded throughout the camp. "And that is the dinner bell" X-ray said. Walking toward the exit of the tent. " You girls coming?" He asked.

"We will find our way in a moment" Megan said. He shrugged and walked out the tent. the rest followed except for Zero who now had his eyes closed and was savoring a moment of silence. Yup he would make a good acquaintance and possible friend.

**A/N: YAY another one done! btw there will be alittle bit of ZeroxStanley in the future... just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for not updating for awhile, I feel bad. I had Family from across the country come and stay for a while and on top of that I am a major procrastinator. I'm sorry. *looks down in shame* btw excuse my horrible spelling please.**

Alanie's p.o.v.

Once everyone cleared out, the only ones in the tent were Megan, Zero and myself. The boy was so quiet. He looked at us.

"Hello" Watson said kindly.

"Hey" He said though his voice came out strained, from never being used. 'Shy, choosing only a select few to speek to'.

" Quick question:" I said, as he was getting up. " I know you don't talk, at all, so why have you decided to talk to us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, but you are the first one to think I have the brain power to even have a train of thought, they call me zero 'cause they think that there is nothing going on up here." he tapped his head "So I figured you may be worth talking to." he began walking out of the tent. "Come on let's go to the mess hall"

We had gotten our mostly disgusting looking meal, the only thing that looked good was the bread. We saw the rest of our tent at one table. I was about to walk in the opposite

direction to go off and sit in a corner to eat by myself or with Watson, but someone called my name, my first name, and that struck a nerve. The only one who could call

me Alanie is Watson, even though she refers to me as Holmes. I spun around almost knocking down Watson who had been following me. I looked to see the origin

of the voice was ZigZag, the person I knew almost nothing about, a person who's actions I could not predict. That sparked my curiosity so I walked over.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him. He gestured to space next to him. Just enough for Watson and I. I sighed and sat down and Watson followed.

"Seeing as you weren't in the hot sun all day doing hard-work I'm sure you won't mind giving me your bread." X-ray, who sat right across from Watson said. He reached

for her bread and no one made a move to stop him, so it must happen often. If Watson won't stand up for herself then I may have to step-in.

" If you touch my bread I will stab you, in the neck, with a knife, and if a knife is not around, then I will use any sharp object" she said, slapping his hand away.

" Touch my plate, and I will break 4 of your fingers, and fracture your wrist." I said before he could reach for mine. He looked upset that he hadn't gotten what he wanted. But that is just too damn bad. It was Squid who broke the tense silence.

"What are you guys, er, girls , in here for?" he asked. Watson's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Everyone but Zero had looked up from their tray.

"Um, we kind of sent some people to the hospital..." Watson trailed off. The table was in uproar but then began to cool down.

"How many?" Armpit asked

"5, 3 girls and 2 guys and before someone says 'no way! you are girls! there is no way you are strong enough' Let me tell you right now that it is."

"Did you kill any?" This time it was Zigzag who asked a question.

" No, but we kicked their asses pretty well. Maybe now they have realized they shouldn't start shit they can't finish" I said grinning.

"You are so confrontational sometimes" Watson said, looking at me.

"1) It's not MY fault she was cheating on her long time boyfriend, 2) if she didn't want to get caught she shouldn't have left such obvious evidence, and 3) they called me a freak because I am far superior in thought pattern. So they started it" I said sticking my tounge out childishly.

"Ugh even if she was cheating on her boyfriend-"

"Oh, there is no 'if' about it, she was cheating on her now exboyfriend" I cut Watson off

Watson sighed "Fine. Even though she was cheating, doesn't mean you have the right to announce it, and there was no obvious evidence to us 'normal' people,

there was a piece of her hair on the boy's shoulder along with a slight trace of her lipstick on his ear that no one else would have noticed, and when they

call you 'freak' you should just ignore them as you usually do." She said scoldingly.

"Good ol' mother hen" I said then turned to look down apon my tray. I decided to block everyone out, and focus on my own thoughts. Unfortunatly my thoughts kept coming back to the fight.

_' "FREAK!" Jessica called. She was walking towards Watson and I with her group of friends, I was filled with anger at the nickname they gave me, it is not my fault_

_that they are so incredibly stupid. Jessica had fake blonde hair, and wore clothes that showed off her body, her facial expression told me she was furious, she glared_

_at me her eyes were full of spite. Next to her on her right Marcus and Anna and to Jessica's right Haley and Daniel. They all glared, dramatic little brats._

_"Well, well, well. look what we have here. A little FREAK! and her little friend, that follows her around like a lost puppy" Jessica sneered, and her group of friends laughed. I wanted to punch her so badly, I wanted to beat the sneer off her face._

_"So you little bitch, spreading around rumors about me are you? Makin' me out to be a whore?" she continued._

_"No" I said. "Rumors are untrue, you did cheat on your boyfriend, and I don't need to make you out to be a whore, you do that just fine on your own" I said in a smart alec tone._

_Jessica stormed up to me and slapped me hard across the face, I was stunned for a few seconds. She had a victorious smile on her face. _

_I grabbed her ears and smashed her head into my knee, '__**head trama recovery 7 minutes'**__, she stumbled back dazed, I kicked her in the stomach, '__**heel kick to diaphram, full recovery 30 minutes' **__she was winded,she kneeled down holding her stomach. Her friends were coming toward Watson and I. I quickly thought out a plan in my head._

_**'Marcus: Punch to the abdomin, slap his ears, He will recover quickly aiming a fist towards my head, duck, sweep his feet from under him, stomp his ribs. Summary: 2 cracked ribs, ears ringing, labored breathing, physical recovery 8 months'**_

_I quickly took out Marcus leaving him gasping for air as he curled up into a ball on the concrete. Anna came up next._

_'__**Anna: **_

_**She will try to slap me in the face, block her attempt and uppercut, she will stumble back dazzed, take this chance to grab her hair to pull her down. Once she is on the ground stomp her feet, fracturing her ankles, kick her sternum to leave her breathless'**_

_I had beat Anna when something tackled me to the ground. Haley began to punch my face, before Watson jumped on her kneeing her in the stomach, and punching her hard in the face._

_Watson helped me up, and I saw she had a few bruises begining to form on her cheeks. I looked around us and saw that all 5 teens lay on the floor, I heard the SRO officers yelling, and I looked at Watson apologetically.'_

A/N: Thoughts so far? Drop me a line. If you would like me to add anything in the future, you can PM me, or tell me by review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so here is another chapter :) And thanks to all those who have reviewed**

Watson's p.o.v.

Holmes had spaced out, rejecting the conversation. She never liked social situations, her raven hair messily framed her face, her sharp blue eyes starred blankly at the tray in front of her. Zigzag looked at her, his expression was mixed with suspition and concern. I couldn't help but inwardly 'awwww' at the idea that Zigzag cared for my brilliant friend, and hopefully he cared as more than a friend, God knows Holmes' romantic life is nonexsistant.

I was brought back into the conversation by Squid, I smiled in my mind, I had developed a small crush on him I admit it.

" So you two have boyfriends back home?" Squid asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Holmes is a self-proclaimed sociopath, she doesn't even have friends, she has a friend, and I being that friend means I am in the same boat as her." I looked over to my friend, who looked up at the sound of her name, and looked at me with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh please Watson, you would have it no other way."

Watson let out a laugh, "yes your right I guess Holmes"

Holmes got up from her seat. " I am going to go wander for a while, Watson you can stay and mingle with the social creatures."  
>With that Holmes began walking away from the table slowly.<p>

"Why do you hang with her? If she is an outcast?" Squid asked me. The other boys began talking about cars and such.

"She is my best friend, I need her, and even if she doesn't want to admit it she needs me. We have eachothers backs." I answered picking up the bread and taking a bite. "And she was right, I wouldn't have it any other way, being her friend is a challenge in itself, but she has tought me a lot."

"Oh." He mumbled and then we both went back to eating, until there was a loud crash and I turned around quickly. Holmes was standing over a large boy. Fuck, she was going to get in trouble. I stood up, and getting ready to run over in a moments notice

Holmes's P.O.V.

I was walking away from the table and towards the exit, when I felt a hand slap my ass. I turned quickly towards the idiot that dared to touch me. He was large, he had greasy, dark brown locks of hair falling in front of his eyes. His face wore a cocky grin, that just annoyed me further.

"Hey baby, can I bother you for some surgar?" He said with a southern drawl, his friends that surrounded him laughed and whistled. In a moment of pure unadulterated rage, I grabbed his callor and threw him to the floor, there was a crash and he gasped in pain. I leaned over him.

"How dare you have the audacity, to touch me. Let alone your sugestive remark, I will not tolerate your insolence, _boy._" I hiss at him.

"What is going on here!" shouts as he walks in on the scene.  
>My mask of calmness imediately washes over my face once again.<p>

I put on my charming smile as I turn to . "Ah, , there is of couse no problem, I was just on my way out. I apologize greatly for the inconvenanc of the noise, I hope it did not disturb you greatly?" I say with concerned tone, and my face turns to one of worry.

"No, but if the Wardon hears rucaous we are all in trouble, don't let it happen again." He said warningly, and walks away. My face melts into one of disgust, as I turn to face the boy that still lays on the floor, his back that will be bruised soon, but that is almost minor comparred to the social shunning he will most likely recieve for being beaten by a girl. His 'friends' would/will quickly turn their backs on him, for quite awhile now that he has been marked as weak, and they don't want the same social branding.

"Ever touch my friend or I, you will be deemed as unworthy of my sympathy, and I will hurt you." I look apon him feircley, fire burning in me, and showing in my eyes. "This goes for each of you as well." I say looking back up to his once 'friends', I keep a dark look on my face, as I walk swiftly out of the building and instead of heading in the direction of D tent, I take a stroll to calm myself. But what would really calm me would be the presense of Watson, her ability to calm me is an exellent trait, that I value her for.

Watson's P.O.V

I watched as my best friend hissed words of warning at the boy who was once full of arrogance, but now looked ready to piss his pants. She then turned to the boy's friends that stood near him.

"This goes for each of you as well." Her words filled with disgust. Her glare showed her obvious hatred of the people in front of her. She turned on her heel, and walked out of the building. The boy got up and went back to sitting with his friends, but his gaze was down showing that he felt embarrased. The people from my tent sat down talking about the excitement that happened just moments ago.

"Why don't you sit down?" X-Ray said, clearly addressing me, because I am the only one standing.

"Can't. I need to check on Holmes." I say, not spairing him a glance, as I began getting up from the table.

"Megan?" I heard Squid say. I turned back to him and shrugged, throwing him an apologetic look, and walking quickly out of the building. Seeing Holmes' jump suit about 20 yards away, I run to catch up with her, at her angry pace.

"Watson" She says in acknowledgement. "Always a pleasure." A smile flickering across her face.

"So... care to share?" I ask. She smirks, and opens her mouth, to begin her tale.

:(**I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time, I just lost inspiration. But spending time with my best friend (Who I call Watson) always cheers me up, and inspires me. This chapter is short, and still introducing my character's personalities, and that they are close close friends. I know my updates are few and far between, but I will try and update sooner rather than later! Review, to tell me how I'm doing please...**

Anywho...Review or PM for any recomendations... :)))


End file.
